Beantown to UNC
by melbing04
Summary: Haley and Peyton are from Boston and meet Brooke,Luke,Jake and Nate when they got to UNC for college.(major naley w some brucas and jeyton)
1. Default Chapter

Summary: Haley and Petyon are from Boston, MA and are going to be Freshmen at the University of North Carolina Chapel Hill where they meet Brooke, Nathan, Luke and Jake.

Chapter 1  
Haley James and Peyton Sawyer have been friends since they were born at Cape Cod hospital in 1985 just 2 days apart their mothers were best friends, but Petyon's mom died in a car accident on suicide alley, she was hit by a drunk driver. Haley and Peyton were like sisters, they did everything together, including going to the same college.

"Peyt I hate this airport, I swear every time I come here they wand me, I mean come on I'm a 18 year old college freshmen! Argghhh as if today wasn't gonna be hard enough, I mean what if no one at UNC likes us, what if "

"Chill Hales. One its Logan International Airport, they like to make sure nothing gets by that shouldn't it wasn't that bad..I mean the guy that wanded you was hot and Brooke seems really nice so I'm sure living in a triple wont be that bad."

"The fact that he was hot is completely besides the point."

Haley and Peyton continued their bantering as they walked to their terminal. When they borded the plane and it started to taxi down the run way Haley grabbed Peyton's hand and Peyton just laughed at her best friend,They flew all the time yet Haley still complained about airports and flying.

Once they got into the air and Haley released Peyt's hand the two girls fell asleep, they were on the 7:00 flight to Durham Airport so that they could be at school at a decent time. They awoke to the flight attendant announcing their arrival in North Carolina.

Chapter 2

Haley and Peyton stepped off the plane and quickly made their way to bagggage claim where they picked up their 5 suitcases each and made their way to the mini van taxi and told him to go to UNC.

When they arrived in front of the dorm the rude and obnoxious cabie threw their bags on the lawn and left after being paid, but with the lack of a tip. The girls just stood there completly dumbfounded surrounded by their bags.

"Peyt, how the hell are we gonna get all this stuf to our dorm!"

"Hales chill, everything will be fine we'll just do it in trips come on"  
So they started to gather their bags when they were interupted by a tall dark haired guy...  
"Excuse me but I couldn't help but notice your situation w/ that cabie and all, would you like some help with your bags.O and I'm Nathan Scott by the way."

"I'm Peyton Sawyer and this is my friend Haley James, it would be wicked awesome if you could help us, we would owe you big time. We're in McGavran-Greenberg 223"

"Ok first of that is so cool- your third roomate is my brothers girlfriend Brooke and we live in the room across from you. And 2 did you just say wicked, where y'all from?"Nathan said

Haley blushed and Peyton could tell that her friend had taken an instant liking to Nathan and therefore wouldn't be speaking much so she took the question while laughing.

"Umm were actually from Boston, well Cape Cod to be specific. I guess wicked is a Massachussetts thing, sorry.And we talked to Brooke on the phone she seems really great"

"Well Luke would agree with you on that one. So Haley your aweful quite"

"Ummm I I sorry."Haley stuttered as she blushed

Nathan felt aweful he was just trying to get her out of her shell, he thought she was gorgeous and he wanted to get to know her.

Peyton started to talk but Nathan interrupted her.

"I'm sorry Haley I didn't mean to embarass you."

and before he could finish they reached the room and Brooke swung the door opened and yelled at Nathan to not harrass her roomates, introductions were made and Nathan told the girls he'd get Jake and Luke to help with the rest of the bags.

Chapter 3

The 3 girls hit it off imediatly, they all had similar interests in music and TV, they were all obsessed w/ the WB. Haley continued to be fairly quite until Brooke asked her a question

" So Haley you have the hotts for Nate huh?"

Haley blushed and said " What...um no I just met him I don't even know him"

Peyton giggled as her friend giggled and Haley just glared at her.

"Haley its ok I may be dating his brother but I'm not gonna go shouting that you like him from roof tops and besides I think he likes you too."

"Well ya I think hes hott, but I've had experiences where people who I thought were my friends told the whole school who I liked and I never really lived it down.That and I'm really shy around guys I like..I don't really have any experience in that department."  
Brooke felt bad for her new roomie and she was determined to help her out. " Haley don't even worry about it, I'm not like that but I completely understand where you are comin from, I promise not to say anything"

Just as Brooke finished there was a knock on the door and at the same time all 3 girls yelled come in and in waled Nathan and two other very fine members of the male specimen.

chapter 3 cont Still meeting

"Hey guys" said Brooke

Luke walked over to his girlfriend and kissed her on the cheek.

"Luke, Jake, I'd like you to meet my new roomies from Boston Haley James and Peyton Sawyer."

"I hate to be rude but uhh where do u want these bags they're getting kinda heavy" Jake said while trying to pry his green eyes offof the gorgoeus girl with curly blonde hair, when he had done that he noticed Haley she was pretty too but he knew that she would be good for Nate, he talked about her the whole time they were getting the girls bags.

Peyton couldn't help but check this guy out, she was instantaneously attracted to him. But she quickly asked the boys to set their bags down in front of the closets.

The gang made small talk for a few before Brooke kicked the boys out and told them to meet them in the floor lounge at 5:30 for dinner. She wanted more time to get to know her romies and get the scoop on what they thought of the boys. As soon as the door closed Haley started freaking out. Jumping up and down

"OK Ok I cave I admitt that I think Nathan is wicked hott!"

"Wow Hales, I haven't seen you like this since Brett" and for Brookes benefit she added, " Thats the guys who everyone knew she like back in middle/high school"

"Ooooooo, well why didn't you talk to Nate...oh and Jake was so checking you out Peyton"

"Are you trying ot say that out of all three Luke is the only one thats taken?" Peyton asked shocked

"Ya well Jake is kinda quiet, he's really into music and hes an awesome guitarist. And well Nate is just Nate. Him and Luke are actually half brothers, long story for another time, but their father is a jackass especially when it came to Nate playing basketball so he never really had time to date and then he and Luke started acting like brothers and we all just hung out together."

"Thats so I don't know it pulls at my heart and I didn't talk to Nate because I might as well be 12 when it comes to guys, especially ones that I like" Haley said  
"If ya hadn't noticed Hales here is a sentimentalist slash romantic" Peyt told Brook wich erned her a glare from her best friend, Brooke just laughed at the 2 and said "I think we are all gonna become great friends and I'm sure as hell gonna do best to hooke you guys up w/ Nate and Jake and protesting isn't a choice Haley. I'll just have to amke sure people sit in the right places at dinner"

The girls shared a laugh and then started unpacking and setting up their laptops and stuff when Peyton realized that they could see into the boys room from thier window and that Jake appeared to be changing and she whistled which made both her roomies come over and they all looked into the biys window. Then Nate pointed and Jake looked up and saw the girls and the girls ll ran away from the window laughing.

It was 5:20 and the girlshadn't even realized so they quicky got freshened up and went to meet the guys.

"Glad to know I provided a free show for you guys" Jake said laughing when they all met up in the lounge"

"Give it up Jakey you know you were just hoping Peyt here would catch a glimpse of you" Brooke retorted good naturedly

Haley sensed the discomfort of Peyton and Jake were having so she took a chance and intervened.  
"So Nate what do you do for fun"  
And the gang headed to the elevators and made their way to dinner.

Haley and Nate talked all the way to dinner and the rest of the gang just kinda hung back to give them some alone time, plus Brooke pretty much made sure everyone stayed back, she wanted them to get the cahnce to talk and to know eachother a lil better.

They arrived at the dinning hall and got their dinner and found a table and true to her word Brooke made sure Nate and Haley were together and of couese she and Luke sat nxt to eachother so that conviniently left 2 spaces for Peyt and Jake to sit next toeachother.

Dinner was fairly quiet because everyone was still pretty nervous about their first day/night at college. So the gang really just talked to whoever they were sitting next to...looks like Brookes plan was coming along just fine.

" So you, Luke and Jake are all here on basketball scholarships?"  
"Ya we all played together in high school."  
"Thats cool"  
"So why'd you chose UNC its far away from home"  
" Your gonna think this is crazy but I came to North Carolina when I was five and I instantly fell in love and UNC has been my dream school fo forever and a year." Haley answered w/ a slight blush  
"Thats cool. So tell me about your self. What do you like to do?"  
Haley couldn't believe she was actually holdig her own in a conversation w. a guy...usually Peyt had to bail her out.  
"Umm, well I was President of Student Council and much to my shagrin i was a cheer leader. Peyt did StuCo w/ me so cheered w/ her. I liked it but hated it at the same time."  
"Why did you hate it?"  
"I was really shy in high school and didn;t have a lot of friends even though I was a cheerleader and President of studdent council. I was really self concious and hated the uniforms."  
" I bet your boyfriend had to fend off all the guys" Nate said good naturdly  
Haley blushed...  
"Ummm actually I've never hade a boyfriend."  
"O" Nathan said shocked  
"I guess the guys at my high school were looking for things that I wasn't willing to give and thats fine whatever I had more important things to do like make sure I knew the cheers and running Student Council and planning dances and.."  
She was cut off by Nate  
"Hales you don't have to explain anything to me, I've never had a girlfriend either. I think its kinda sweet actually"

Haley blushed but before the concersation could continue she noticed the rest of the gang getting up and so her and Nate got up and followed the gang to put their trays away and make the treck back to their rooms. On the way back to the dorms they decided to have a movie nite in the girls dorm. The guys would come over in 2 hrs to hook up the tv and stuff to give the girls some more time to settle in.

The girls chatted while they made their room the way they wanted it.

"Hales I am SO proud of you!" Peyt beamed

Brooke looked at them bewildered, Haley saw the look of confusiona and clarified for her.  
"Peyt usually has to help me out when I'm talking ot guys and me and Nate had a long conversation w/ no help."  
"O so he is Nate now huh!" Brooke teased, Haley blushed.  
"God I feel like I'm 12 or something, I like him sooooo much. But enough picking on me. You and Jake looked pretty cozy and what about you Brooke your the one that has a boyfriend."  
"Hey Brooke I don't think Hales here is liking the 3rd degree."  
"Ya know Peyt I think you might be right, but hey life isn't fair so spill Hales"  
"I just told you that I liked him what more do you want from me!"  
"Well what did you guys talk about?" asked Brooke  
"We just talked about what we liked to do and how he was here on a basketball scholarship"  
"I suppose you conviniently forgot to mention you'll be cheering here" Peyton quipped

But before Haley could respond or Brooke could ask questions the boys walked in the already open door and Nate asked  
"Who is cheering here?"  
Haley was not happy and she didn't know what to say so she meekly just raised her hand and said me from her spot at her desk, conviently right next to where Nathan was standing.Jake was the first to break the silence," So your all cheering for the tarheels, thats awesome. Now lets get this party started"

Booke and Luke climbed up on her bed, it was a tight fit but Brooke didn't mind she loved it when Luke held her.

Peyton could tell that Haley was about to make a b line for her bed so she motioned for Jake to ask Hales if he could sit on her bed and of course she couldn't say no and Peyt joined Jake so it was her and Nate on the floor pillows. And since Haley was the only one of the girls not situated she got to choose the movie and she chose Pearl Harbor she figured it had the action for the guys and the romance and HOTT actors for her and her roomies.

The movie was almost over when Haley realized that her and Nate were the only concious people in the room. Jake and Peyton had made them quite comfy on Haley's bed, good for them, she thought but let out a groan that didn't go unnoticed by Nate.  
"Looks like you have company for the night"  
"I love Peyt but I'm gonna kill her, theres a reason why I have the bottom bunk and now I get to spend the first night of college on the floor."  
"Or you could sleep in my bed and I'll sleep in Luke's bed."  
"I don't wanna put you out"  
"Its not a big deal, come on"  
"Ok let me just grab my robe and slippers"  
Haley grabed her pink robe w/ turtles on it and put her pink slippers on and followed Nate into the hall and out of her suite and into his.  
As he opened the door to his room he asked Haley  
"So you have a turtle fetish or something" refering to her turtle pajama pants and shirt and robe  
"Ya you could say that"  
"I'll be right back I'm just gona go change"he grabbed a white beater on his way out.  
He was just gonna sleep in his boxers but he didn't want to make haley uncomfortable so he went to the bathroom to take his clothes off and put his white beater on. When he went back into his room Haley was standing in the same spot she had been in when he left.  
"Umm Haley"  
She whipped around, she had completly zoned out  
"Ya"  
"My beds obviously the bottom one so you can get comfortable Luke's is the one right above mine."  
She thanked Nathan profusely as she climbed into his bed and they fell into a comfortable conversation after he had climbed the ladder onto Luke's bed.  
They both fell asleep with huge smiles on their faces.

Girls Dorm...  
Peyton slowly begins to wake up and she stetches and hits something solid and rfealizes it wasn't the was when he moans. She bolts up and realizes shes in Haley's bed w/ Jake.  
-it,Hales hates heights, wait where is hales!"  
"Everyone up Hales is missing" Peyton yelled  
Guys Dorm...  
Haley was sleeping the best sleep she had ever had when she was awoken by the fact that her bed was shaking uncontrollably so she shot up and saw Nate looking at her through the bars at the end of the bed which were used as the  
ladder.  
"Morning sunshine" he said. He really wanted to say morning beautiful but he didn't want to scare her away. He had only known this girl for almost 24 hrs yet he felt this connection to her but he knew that the best way to have something with her was to be her friend first so that's what he was gonna do he  
was gonna be her friend.  
"Good morning, thanks again for letting me crash here."  
"No prob, what do ya say we go wake up the bed steelers and go grab breakfast?"  
"Sounds good to me. So how did you sleep on the top bunk" Haley asked, she still felt guilty about taking his bed but she did sleep the best she had ever slept.

"It was ok, how bout you?" he asked  
"Good" she didn't want to tell him how well she really slept. "I'll go wait for you in the suite room."  
"OK, I'll be right out."

Just as Nate entered the suite room the door flew open and in came Peyton, Brooke, Lucas and Jake.  
"Haley you scared the # out of me" Peyton yelled  
"Well if someone hadn't been sleeping in my bed then I wouldn't have had to stay in Nates room" Haley shot back and then stuck her tongue out.  
They all laughed at the two friends and Brooke said,  
"She has a point there Peyt"  
Luke interrupted and said "Hey lets get this show on the road and go to breakfast"  
"Let me just go put some clothes on real quick" Haley said as she walked out of the suite, followed by her roomies.

"So bro, what happened with you two last night?"  
"Absolutley nothing man. She didn't want to sleep in Peyton's bed cuz she doesn't like heights so she was gonna sleep on the floor, because might I add she seems to think her dear friend is head over heels for our dear friend Jake here and didn't want to disturb them. So being the gentleman that I am I offered for her to sleep in my bed, and before you add your to cents big bro I slept in you bed."

What happens next?

3

mel


	2. chapter 2

**Chapter 7**  
"Wow you must really like her man." Luke said  
"Ya but don't tell anyone, especially not Brooke"  
Jake was kinda just standing there until he realized what his friend had just said, "Hold up, did you just say that Peyton's best friend thinks that she is head over heel for me!"  
Nate and Luke just laughed at their best friend.

**Girls**  
"Spill it Hales!"Peyton and Brooke squealed at the same time.  
"There isn't anything to spill guys I didn't want to bother Jake and Peyton and I wasn't about to even try to sleep on Peyt's bed so I said I was gonna sleep on the floor and Nate said that I could sleep in his bed and he would sleep in Luke's bed and that option was better than the floor so I said yes."  
"He didn't try anything did, cuz I'll flippin kill him!" Brooke asked  
"No Brookie he didn't try anything, he was a perfect gentlemen. We talked for a bit and then went to sleep."  
"So when ya gonna make your move Hales?" Brooke asked  
"There will be no 'moving' as you say Brookie. I really like him but we are just friends, I won't ruin that. If something happens great, I'll be siked, if not well what else is new?"  
"Awwww Hales I know he like you, I mean I've grown up with him he definately likes you but it may take him awhile to show you that"  
"Ok seriously guys enough talk about me, lets talk about Peyt and Jake and go get the guys for breakfast" Haley said a lil exasperated.

The gang went to breakfast and talked about classes and stuff. Then they all went back to the dorms to get ready for practice, the girls had cheerleading and the guys had bball. Over the next couple of weeks the gang got really close, it wasn't just the Boston friends and the Tree Hill friends anymore it was the UNC gang. A lot of bonding was done during the ALCS and the World Series - of course they were all routing for the Red Sox and boy did they party when the Sox won the Series.

Since bball season had begun the gang didn't have much time to just hang out because of practice and games plus all the school work but thy still ate together and went to the library together. Nate and Haley were getting really close and their friends were begining to get annouyed that they couldn't admit to what was right in front of them and what everyone else could see.

**Chapter 8**

"See ya later guys I'm goin to the library to study with Nate." Haley told her bestfriends/roomies.

"Are you sure you're just studying with him cuz you guys 'study' together an aweful lot" Brooke replied, doing air quotes when she said study.  
"I've told you 2 a million times over the semester that Nate and I are just good friends. Which ya know is fine with me, its better than him not giving me the time of day like any of the other guys I 've liked in the past."

"Haley Ann James do not bull # me, I'm your best friend I know you want more with Nate."

"You don't always get what you want Peyt" and with that Haley left her room, very perturbed at her friends kept buggin her about her relationship with Nate, talking about it just made that pang in her heart hurt even more.

"When are they just gonna get together, I mean I feel so bad being with Jake and having something I know that she wants."

"We both do. I have Luke and he says Nate talks about her sometimes and you have to swear to secracy but he said that Nate dreams about Hales."

"Jake has mentioned stuff to me about that too, he must confide in Luke they are brothers you should see if you can get anything out of him."

"No he wouldn't tell me anything big him and Nate are good about that kinda thing, but that doesn't mean we can't do anything about it ourselves..."

**Library**

"Hey Hales, whats wrong?"Nate asked when he saw her approaching their table.

"Nothing, lets just study." She replied

"I know something is bothering you but I'm not gonna push you. When and if you want to talk you know I'm here for you."

"Thanks Nate. Do you wanna get math outta the way first?"

"Sure"  
And with that they began to study. They went right from the library to practice. When they got their Nate pulled Haley into a hug and told her that everything would be ok. Then they parted ways and Haley didn't say much to Brooke or Peyton, she still felt sad and she just wanted to hold onto the moment when Nate hugged her for as long as possible. Brooke and Peyton could tell Haley was mad at them and they wanted to fix it and make everything right again but they figured she wanted time to herself so they resigned to fixing things after practice back in the room.

Practice for they guys was doublely hard because they were playing Duke at the end of the week and not only was it against their rival but it was the last big game before winter break, before Haley and Peyton headed back to Boston. The cheerleaders worked extra hard too cuz they wanted to look extra good for this game...everyone wanted the Tarheels to beat the Blue Devils.  
All through out practice Haley and Nathan kept steeling glances at each other, which did not go unnoticed by their friends.  
God he looks so hott all sweaty and stuff  
God she looks gorgeous


	3. 8

Chapter 7  
"Wow you must really like her man." Luke said  
"Ya but don't tell anyone, especially not Brooke"  
Jake was kinda just standing there until he realized what his friend had just said, "Hold up, did you just say that Peyton's best friend thinks that she is head over heel for me!"  
Nate and Luke just laughed at their best friend.

Girls  
"Spill it Hales!"Peyton and Brooke squealed at the same time.  
"There isn't anything to spill guys I didn't want to bother Jake and Peyton and I wasn't about to even try to sleep on Peyt's bed so I said I was gonna sleep on the floor and Nate said that I could sleep in his bed and he would sleep in Luke's bed and that option was better than the floor so I said yes."  
"He didn't try anything did, cuz I'll flippin kill him!" Brooke asked  
"No Brookie he didn't try anything, he was a perfect gentlemen. We talked for a bit and then went to sleep."  
"So when ya gonna make your move Hales?" Brooke asked  
"There will be no 'moving' as you say Brookie. I really like him but we are just friends, I won't ruin that. If something happens great, I'll be siked, if not well what else is new?"  
"Awwww Hales I know he like you, I mean I've grown up with him he definately likes you but it may take him awhile to show you that"  
"Ok seriously guys enough talk about me, lets talk about Peyt and Jake and go get the guys for breakfast" Haley said a lil exasperated.

The gang went to breakfast and talked about classes and stuff. Then they all went back to the dorms to get ready for practice, the girls had cheerleading and the guys had bball. Over the next couple of weeks the gang got really close, it wasn't just the Boston friends and the Tree Hill friends anymore it was the UNC gang. A lot of bonding was done during the ALCS and the World Series - of course they were all routing for the Red Sox and boy did they party when the Sox won the Series.

Since bball season had begun the gang didn't have much time to just hang out because of practice and games plus all the school work but thy still ate together and went to the library together. Nate and Haley were getting really close and their friends were begining to get annouyed that they couldn't admit to what was right in front of them and what everyone else could see.

Chapter 8

"See ya later guys I'm goin to the library to study with Nate." Haley told her bestfriends/roomies.

"Are you sure you're just studying with him cuz you guys 'study' together an aweful lot" Brooke replied, doing air quotes when she said study.  
"I've told you 2 a million times over the semester that Nate and I are just good friends. Which ya know is fine with me, its better than him not giving me the time of day like any of the other guys I 've liked in the past."

"Haley Ann James do not bull # me, I'm your best friend I know you want more with Nate."

"You don't always get what you want Peyt" and with that Haley left her room, very perturbed at her friends kept buggin her about her relationship with Nate, talking about it just made that pang in her heart hurt even more.

"When are they just gonna get together, I mean I feel so bad being with Jake and having something I know that she wants."

"We both do. I have Luke and he says Nate talks about her sometimes and you have to swear to secracy but he said that Nate dreams about Hales."

"Jake has mentioned stuff to me about that too, he must confide in Luke they are brothers you should see if you can get anything out of him." 

"No he wouldn't tell me anything big him and Nate are good about that kinda thing, but that doesn't mean we can't do anything about it ourselves..."

Library

"Hey Hales, whats wrong?"Nate asked when he saw her approaching their table.

"Nothing, lets just study." She replied

"I know something is bothering you but I'm not gonna push you. When and if you want to talk you know I'm here for you."

"Thanks Nate. Do you wanna get math outta the way first?"

"Sure"   
And with that they began to study. They went right from the library to practice. When they got their Nate pulled Haley into a hug and told her that everything would be ok. Then they parted ways and Haley didn't say much to Brooke or Peyton, she still felt sad and she just wanted to hold onto the moment when Nate hugged her for as long as possible. Brooke and Peyton could tell Haley was mad at them and they wanted to fix it and make everything right again but they figured she wanted time to herself so they resigned to fixing things after practice back in the room.

Practice for they guys was doublely hard because they were playing Duke at the end of the week and not only was it against their rival but it was the last big game before winter break, before Haley and Peyton headed back to Boston. The cheerleaders worked extra hard too cuz they wanted to look extra good for this game...everyone wanted the Tarheels to beat the Blue Devils.  
All through out practice Haley and Nathan kept steeling glances at each other, which did not go unnoticed by their friends.  
God he looks so hott all sweaty and stuff  
God she looks gorgeous


	4. 9

Chapter 9

As the week wore on Haley pretty much kept to herself. She would think up excuses to get out of going to the dinning hall with the rest of the gang- she had to go to the library, meet someone from class, practice the routine more, work out, she wasn't hungry or she didn't feel good. Brooke and Peyton were worried about her but she said she was fine that she wasn't mad at them. The truth was that she wanted someone to love her the way Luke love Brooke or even though they had yet to say the words Jake loved Peyton. She wanted someone to cuddle with, someone to make her feel wanted and needed. Right now being with her friends that had that and the one she wanted it with was killing her inside. She made the toughest decision she's ever had to make.

The game was starting in 20 min and Haley knew that doin this now might effect both of their performances but she didn't have a choice, it was now or never.

"Nate we need to talk." Hales said trying to hold back the tears.

"Hales what's wrong" he asked, concern evident in his voice.

"We can't hang out anymore." she said, the pain apparent in her quivering voice. She turned to walk away but he grabbed her wrist, at this point they had gathered an audience of other bball players and cheerleaders - the people in the stands weren't paying attention to the court yet.

"Hales what the hell are you talking about!"Nathan said in a raised voice

She looked like a deer caught in headlights, " Nathan I can't be around you, I just can't you make me happy and miserable at the same time and I can't take it anymore. I thought I could handle just being your friend - cuz that's better than nothing right? I mean its more than I've ever had in the past but I just can't I'm not that st strong. I ca..."

She was cut off by Nathan's lips crashing onto hers. "I'm so sorry Hales, I didn't think you felt the same way. God I can't believe I made you feel like shit. I promise I'll make it up to you."

Then they realized that both teams were cheering for them and they had gathered quite the little crowd, but the moment was ruined when the coach cussed Nathan out and told him to get his ass warmed up.

"Good luck Nate, go kick some Duke ass, I'll cheer for ya" Haley said winking before she turned around to go back to the squad. She thought of a better idea and immediately turned around and crashed her lips onto Nate's one more time. When she pulled away she said, " That was for good luck" and with that they were forced to separate.

Nate played the best game of his life and Haley cheered like she'd never cheered before. The Tarheels squashed the Blue Devils with a score of 123 to 33.

Men's Locker Room

"You and Hales huh?" Luke asked is brother

"Ya, ya go ahead say it."

"Say what? I have no idea what you are talking about lil brother"

"I told you so. And ya know what you did. You told me that she wanted more and I didn't believe you. God I can't believe I almost lost her because I was to chicken to just tell her how I really felt."

"Dude, Luke and I both told you things that we shouldn't have to try and convince you and you still didn't listen."

Jake and Luke felt the need to rag on Nate just a little before they told him how really happy that he and Hales were finally together.

Women's locker room


	5. 10

A/N: OK I'm not gonna stop writing. Thank you to all of you who replied, especially peaches1326.

Mel

Chapter 10

When they pulled away from their hug just a little so that they could look at each other Nate was the first to speak.

"Hales lets skip the party and just hangout just the 2 of us."

"I wasn't planning on going to the party earlier, but in a recent development a kinda wanna go just for a little while. And besides the team would kill me for keeping their highest scorer away from the big celebration. Just an hour?" Haley asked while batting her eyelashes

Nathan just laughed at this girl that he absolutely adored and agreed.

So they went to the party. Nate was wearing kakis and a blue button up shirt because they had to wear dress clothes on game days and Haley was still wearing her cheer leading uniform - not that either one cared what the other was wearing - they were just happy that they were finally together. They danced for awhile and talked to their friends and true to her word Haley told Nate when their hour was up and they left.

They walked back across campus hand in hand in a comfortable silence, each savoring the moment. When they got back to the dorm they got in the elevator and went to the 4th floor and when they got their Nate asked her which room she wanted to go to his or hers.

"Yours"

So they walked into his suite and he unlocked his door and they went inside, she sat down on the floor pillows next to Nate's bed and he sat next to her after he closed the door and flicked on the light.

"So were you really not gonna hang out with me any more Hales?"

"That was the plan. I couldn't take it anymore and I figured you would figure it out sooner or later and end our friendship anyway so I did it first." Haley said, tears coming to her eyes.

"Awww Hales don't cry. I'm sorry. This is my fault if I had been man enough to just tell you how I really felt neither one of us would have been in pain" He said pulling her into a hug. They sat their for a few moments holding on to each other. When he could tell that her tears had stopped he pulled away just a little and asked her if she wanted to watch a movie.

"Ya let me just go to my room and change"

"No don't go, just wear something of mine" he said and got up and rushed over to his dresser and pulled out a pair of sweat pants and a t- shirt and handed them to her. When he started to leave the room...

"Nate you don't have to leave just don't turn around"

"Ok"

Haley got up and changed and when she was done she threw her skirt at Nate and much to her surprise she actually hit him in the back of the head.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"To let you know I was done"

Upon hearing that Nate immediately spun around and started walking towards her. He stopped about 2 inches away from her, a huge grin plastered to his face.

"Do you know how incredibly sexy you look in my clothes?"

Haley started to blush and then Nate crashed his lips to hers, they didn't break until oxygen became an issue. They just stood there forehead to forehead looking at each other. Haley was the first to break the silence.

"What movie do you want to watch?"

"Why don't you pick something out while I change."

"Ok"

Haley moved to the TV to look at the movie selection and Nate moved back to his dresser and took out some sweats.

A/N Sorry to leave it there but I have to go meet my roommate. I'll try to get another update up today...if you reply.

Mel


	6. 11

Chapter 11

Just as Haley turned around to ask Nate if the Fast and the Furious was ok the shirt he had just put on was sliding down his body and Haley couldn't help but stare at her boyfriends beautiful body. She could feel the red creeping onto her face when Nate caught her checking him out.

"Aww Hales, don't be embarrassed cuz I have no problem admitting that I check you out all the time" he said with that famous Scott grin.

She didn't really know what to say so she just walked over to him, wrapped her arms around his waist and berried her head into his shoulder. He just laughed and hugged her back.

Nathan and Haley were cuddling on the floor when the movie ended.

"Do you wanna watch another one Hales?"

"No I just wanna stay here in your arms and talk or not talk. I don't really care, as long as you are holding me"she replied.

"Sounds good, but can we move our little party to the bed cuz it's a hell of a lot more comfy than the floor."

"Sounds good Scott, but no funny business mister"

Nate just laughed "You do realize that we're just changing locations to a bed, which I might add is very comfy and nothing that you don't want to happen is goin to happen"

" awww baby I was just teasin" Haley said laughing and with that they moved onto Nates bed, it was a tight squeeze but they didn't care. They just wanted to be close to each other.

Back at the Party

"Hey Luke wanna head back to the dorms?"

"Sure babe, lets get Peyt and Jake first"

The four friends begin their trek back to the dorms

"We should make sure we don't intrude on Nathan and Haley, I wonder where they went?" asked Brook

"He text messaged me ealier they are in our room." answered Luke

"Well you guys are gonna have to stay with us tonight cuz we aren't bothering them" said Peyton

"O ya cuz staying with our totally hot girlfriends for a noght is really a problem quipped Jake

Peyton just smacked him upside the head and they continued their walk.

Naley

"Hey Nate."

"Mmmmmmm"

"I just realized that I have to go home next week. We just got together and now we aren't gonna see each other for a whole month.

Nathan was well aware of this and he already had a plan in mind but he wanted it to be a surprise so he just said

"It'll be ok Hales. We'll talk everyday on the phone and AIM and email. It'll go by faster than you can say superfragalisticexpialdocious."

"I'm gonna miss you."

"I'm gonna miss you too. And I'm gonna miss holding you and defiantly your kisses" he said

with that smirk that only he can smirk.

"My kisses huh?"

"Mmmmmhhhhhmmmmmmm"

With that Haley turned her head and attacked his lips with hers. They explored each others mouths and bodies until they tired and fell asleep in each others arms.

A/N Sorry its not longer but drama ensues (which is why this fic wont have much drama) I'll try to update tomorrow but I have 3 classes tomorrow so I'm not sure if I'll have time to tomorrow but I only have one class on Friday so I'll def update Friday.

If someone could make me a banner that would be AWESOME!

Thanks

Mel


	7. 12

Chapter 12

Haley woke up to Nathan looking at her

"Morning beautiful"

"mmmmm Morning hot shot" she replied groggily.

They just lay there for a few minutes in each others arms until Nate broke the silence.

"Do you wanna go grab some breakfast?"

"Sure, give me 20 minutes to go take a shower and change?"

"Sure thing" He replied getting up so that Haley could get up. He walked her to the door and kissed her

"See you in 20 minutes babe"

"Sure you don't need any help with the whole shower thing?" Nate asked chuckling

"Mmmmm NO!" Haley said pretending to think about it before she answered. Nate smacked her on the ass as she walked by him, she just kept walking, laughing at her boyfriend the whole way.

When she got to her room she unlocked the door and walked in very quietly becuase she expected everyone to be asleep, and she was hoping they would be she didn't really feel like doing the 3rd degree thing. Unfortunately for her everyone was up and dressed and the questions immediately started to come flying at her but all she said as she walked in to get her shower cady and towel was

"Nate and I are goin to breakfast in 18 minutes if y'all want to come with" and with that she left and took her shower.

"She totally just said 'y'all', thats wicked awesome" said Brooke

"Ya and you just said wicked, so now that we know our vocabularies have rubbed off on each other lets talk about the important stuff, like Nate and Haley." replies Peyton laughing

"You are so right Pey, boys go talk to Nate and then meet us for breakfast.

They all went to breakfast and talked and Nathan and Haley answered their friends questions. The week flew by with study sessions and finals.

The last night before Peyton and Haley were going back to Boston Haley stayed in Nates room and Luke and Jake stayed with Brooke and Peyton. Brooke and Peyton agreed that Nate and Haley should have the complete alone time.

Haley and Nathan were laying on his bed listening to the radio and talking.

"Hales I'm gonna miss you so much"

"This vacation is gonna totally suck ass"

"Hales it will fly by and I promise we will talk everyday!" Nate reassured his girlfriend.

"My first new years with a boyfriend and I'm still not gonna get a kiss on new years."

"Well maybe we should make up for that now then huh?" he asked with that smirk

"I guess that could be arranged."

And with that they began a heated make out session.

A/N: Sorry this chapter sucked total ass but with this whole roommate thing I'm having trouble concentrating and I had to write her a stupid letter, so ya the situation sucks and I apologize for this icky update.

If someone could make me a banner that would kick ass, I would really appreciate it.

Thanks and sorry

Mel

AIM: melibing04


	8. 13

Chapter 13

"Come on Hales we're gonna be late for our flight. Everyone is out waiting by the elevators." said a slightly exasperated Peyton. She understood that Haley didn't want to leave Nate but she didn't wanna leave Jake either.

"Sorry Peyt. I was just spaced out. I'm ready." and they walked out of the room and met the gang at the elevator.

Haley was taking the whole being away from Nathan thing really hard and was silent in the car while she held on to Nate. They had only been goin out for a week but they both felt the chemistry and realized that they had something special, and Nathan was content just holding Haley. He knew he would see her before break was over - actually everyone but Haley knew about his surprise.

When they got to the airport the Luke and Brooke took the girls suitcases out of the trunk and brought them to the check in line, so that the couples could bond a little more, no one wanted to ruin the surprise for Haley. Nathan stood behind Haley with his arms around her waist as she got out her license to show the baggage handler. When she was all checked in he moved to her side with one arm still around her waist and they walked behind the rest of the group. Before she got in line to go through security he stopped her and handed her a small bag.

"Here Hales, I want you to have this."

"Aww Nate I thought we were doing presents when I got back from break I don't have yours yet."

"Its not a Christmas gift Hales. It's just a little something for the flight and well break in general. But don't open it until after you go through security and you're waiting for to bord."

Haley stared at him in disbelief with tears in her eyes.

"Do you know how awesome you are?"

Nate just laughed in response and bent down and kissed her.

"Have a safe trip babe and call me when you land."

"I will. Do me a favor?"

"Anything for you."

"Don't stay here while me and Peyt stand in line. I don't wanna leave and knowing your waiting here watching me stand in line I..."

He cut her off with a kiss.

"No need to explain. I'll miss you. Be safe. Merry Christmas."

"I'll call when I land."

With that everyone hugged and said good bye.

"You ok Hales?" Peyton asked as they sat down in the waiting area.

"Ya" Haley replied dismally.

"Whats in the bag?"

"No clue but he said I could open it while we waited to bord."

With that she pulled the object out of the bag and untangled it from the pink tissue paper. It was his tarheels basketball sweatshirt. With a little note

Hales-

I know how you love to wear my sweatshirts. Keep warm on the Cape over break. I wish I could be there to keep you warm but the sweatshirt will have to do. Miss you already babe.

Xoxox

Nate

A/N Sorry it took so long and this is short but the drama continues and now I'm sick too, yay!

I'll try and update again tomorrow, well actually today cuz its 1:30 but whatev.

If someone could make me a banner that would be awesome!

Thanks

Melissa


	9. 14

Chapter 14

"Awwww" was Haley's immediate response as she brought the sweatshirt up to her face to smell it, she could tell he had sprayed a little extra of his cologne on it because he knew how much she liked it.

"Hales that was so sweet of him."

"You knew didn't you?" she asked her friend laughing.

"Well ya, Jake gave me his and he told me that he got the idea form Nate."

"Peyt I'm so glad I didn't chicken out and went after my dream. I'm so glad that we met Brookie, Luke, Jake and Nate. God I've only been dating him a week but it feels like so long and I really wish we didn't have to go home."

"I know Hales. I don't wanna go home either. I mean ya I miss my dad, but I could forgo seeing any of the people that we went to high school with."

Their conversation was interrupted by the announcement that their plane was nording but they continued their conversation once they were situated in their seats.

"I know but at least you don't have to work the hockey games and see them all."

"Hales you know I'll be there with ya."

"Ya, I know. You're the bestest friend."

"Well duh. So what are you gonna get Nate for Christmas?"

"I have no clue. I lov...like like him so much and I have no idea. What are you getting Jake?

"Oh no you don't you were goin to say love. O my god you're in love with him!"

Haley blushed and just nodded her head.

"Don't be embarrassed Hales. I'll let you in on a little secret...I'm in love with Jake"

"Awww Peyt thats great. Have you told him yet?"

"Have you told Nate?" Peyton shot back

"Thats different. I've been dating Nate a week, you and Jake have been together for 3 months."

"Haley I hate to break it to you but you and Nate are far from the typical couple and had you two not been so damned stubborn you would have been together a long ass time ago."

"Ok ok point taken. But you never answered my question, did you tell Jake?"

"He said it first, last night before we went to bed. Then again when he kissed me to wake me up and before they left the airport. I love him so much."

"I just got an idea, lets go back a week early and surprise them in Tree Hill."

Peyton froze. She didn't wanna ruin the surprise, so she just went along with it.

"Ya that would be awesome."

The rest of the flight they just listened to music.

"There are our bags" Haley said to Payton while pointing to their luggage.

They grabbed their bags and headed outside to wait for their Plymouth and Brockton bus to take them back to Hyannis so that thier parents could pick them up. While they were waiting for the bus Haley called Nate.

"Hey babe, I'm here and wearing the sweatshirt. I love it. You really are the best."

"I'm glad you got there safe. Are you waiting for the bus?"

"Actually its just pulling in now. I have to go. I'll call when I get home. I miss you."

"Miss you to babe. Talk to you later."

A/N Thats all for now...my roommate keeps asking what I'm typing arrrrrrrrrgggg. PLEASE REPLY!

Thanks to Dakin for the awesome banner!

3

Mel


	10. 15

Chapter 15

Haley and Peyton got on the bus and sat in the very back so that they could have more space. They pulled out 20 bucks each to pay for their fare to the Cape. After they had paid the bus driver Peyton called Jake.

"Hey Jake"

"Peyton, I miss you already."

"Dito. So is it still nice and warm down there cuz Hales and I are freezing our as's off."

"What the sweatshirts aren't cutting it for ya?" Jake asked chuckling

"I love the sweatshirt almost as much as I love you, but that is beside the point. You have clearly never been to Massachusetts in the middle of winter."

"Ya well thats gonna change in about 2 weeks."

"Mmmhhhhhhm."

"Haley sitting right next to you?"

"Yuppers"

"Ok then we won't talk about that.Umm Nate wants to talk to Hales."

"Ok hold on."

"Hales, Nate wants to talk to you." Peyton said handing her friend the phone.

"Hey babe."

"Hey Nate, whats up?"

"Nothing I just wanted to hear your voice." he replies

Haley could hear Luke and Jake laughing in the background.

"Awww thats so sweet Nate. I can't talk right now we are on the bus."

"Ok, I'll talk to you later."

"Bye"

"Bye"

Haley gave Peyton her phone back and they fell into a comfortable silence as they both thought of their significant other, and Peyton also thinking about the new years surprise.

"I just wanted to hear your voice." Luke mocked his brother.

"Lucas Eugene Scott, you leave your brother alone. That was very sweet of him to ay and I bet Hales really appreciated it. She really didn't want to leave. And YOU Jageski, had better stop before I call Peyton." Brooke yelled at her boyfriend and friend.

"Thanks Brooke" Nate said

"Now lets get back to business. We need to prefect this plan to meet the girls in Boston on New Year's Eve with out Haley finding out." Brooke said

"Well I talked to Peyton and she is going to get Haley to agree to go into Boston and get a hotel room for the night. Peyton already cleared it with both of their parents." Jake said.

"Their parents are letting just the 2 of them get a room? No questions asked?" Luke threw in.

"Well more like a suite with 3 bedrooms. I guess Peyton told her dad what we were planning and then he talked to Mr. and Mrs. James and they all agreed." Jake told them.

"Perfect. We land at Logan at like 6. Peyton said she was gonna drag Haley to dinner at the restraunt at 7. So we can surprise them at dinner at 7:15." Nathan said

http:img. 


	11. 16

Chapter 16

The girls were having a heated discussion when they got off the bus in Hyannis.

"Peyt, my parents will never go for letting us get a room in Boston on New Years Eve. And on top of that why would we want to got just the two of us"

"Actually your parents did say yes and they already got a suite. As for the second part of your little inquiry, why not? Its not like we have anything better to do. Besides it will be fun to reminice and stuff and we can get drunk"

Haley was about to respond when they heard Mrs. James calling their names.

"Mom!" Haley yelled and then ran to her mother and gave her a hug. When Haley was donr hugging her mother Peyton stepped in an gave her a hug.

"Thanks for picking us up Lydia"

"No problem girls, I would have picked you up at the airport but I can't drive in the city."

"Trust me mom, we know." Haley replied laughing.

The two girls told Haley's mom all about UNC and how much they loved it, they conveniently left out the fact that they had also fallen in love, but Lydia could tell. The demeanor in her daughter and her best friend were so different form when they left for school in August. The girls were glowing, but she trusted them and their judgement, which is why she was letting them get the hotel for New Years.

When they pulled into Haley's drive way Peyton grebbed her bags and headed next door to her own house.

"Hey Peyt, come over when your done unpacking ok?" Haley yelled.

"Sure. It might be a while cuz I have ta call Jake."

"Don't worry about it I'm gonna call Nate too."

"K, see ya lata."

The week past quickly with Haley working at the rink and their former high school's hockey games and Peyton hanging out with her. Dealing with the stuck up snobby girls that they went to high school was not fun. But she talked to Nate everyday - twice a day, and Peyton talked to Jake too - especially when Haley wasn't around so that they could talk about the plan.

Haley woke up to her cell phone ringing at an ungodly hour of the morning.

"Hello?" she answered groggily.

"Merry Christmas babe. Sorry I woke you but I wanted to be the first one to say it to you."

"Merry Christmas to you too, and its ok. I like being woken up by you."

"How's everything goin?"

"Its goin all right. I've already told you about the jerks I went to high school with. I'm freezing my as off, even though I'm wearing your sweatshirt. I like live in it."

"Its nice and warm down here."

"Hahaha, your so funny."

"I try. But listen I gotta go Luke's calling me, the family festivities are about to begin. We're always done before its even light outside."

"Hun, your preeching to the choir, I'm shocked no ones woken me up yet...and I spoke to soon my mom just called me. Have a good day. Talk to you later."

"Bye babe. Merry Christmas!"

The day flew by for both Haley and Nathan. Haley spent the day with her family and Peyton.

The next day Peyton, Haley and Lydia all wet shopping, as was their tradition. Peyton helped Haley pick out a hott outfit for new years, much to Haleys protesting beciase she did not understand th need to look good for herself and Peyton. She had no idea about the surprise.

The week between Christmas and New Years flew by and Haley and Peyton were now on their way into good ol' beantown.

"Peyton I still don't get why we're goin into Boston. Your dads outta town we coulda just hung out at your house."

"Which is right next to your Haley. Besides its time foe us to live a little"

"If I remeber correctly I did some livin at school. If you'll recall you and Brookie getting me drunk."

"Hey, you know you had fun, and besides Nate took care of you. Come on it will be fun. We have reservation at the hotel restaurant for 7. By the time we get there it will be four. We can each take a nice bath and do our nails and hair and stuff and get dressed and go to dinner."

"Your right. I'm sorry. I guess I'm just ticked that I can't be with Nate tonight. That and those damned people we went to high school with. If I didn't need the money I wouldn't work the hockey games."

" Hales your better than them. Don't let them get to you. They're just jealous that you are dating Nathan Scott. Who knew that theya actually followed college b ball."

"Well if I had't worn his sweatshirt to work they wouldn't have said anything. O well. Tonight is about us and the fact that we are bestest friend and it will be kick ass. I'll just call Nate a lot."

"Power of positive thinking Hales...I mean the Sox won the series so it must work right?" Peyton replied and the girls started laughing.

They were almost to the hotel when Peyton's phone rang.

"Hales will you answer that?"

"Ya"

"Peyton's phone Haley speaking."

"Hey Hales, its Jake can I talk to Peyton? Can she call you right back? We are just about to pull into the parking garage for the hotel."

"Ya just tell her to hurry up, I wanna hear her voice."

"Ok lover boy"

"Bye"

"Call Jake when we are situated he want to hear your voice."

"Cool" Peyton said, but she knew that meant something was going on. She hoped they hadn't missed their flight.

A/N Sorry to lave it there, I wanna keep writing but I have to go to the library and get some work done. I'll try to update again tonight.

Mel


	12. 17

Chapter 17

"Hales will you check us in so that I can call Jake back?" Peyton asked as they walked into the lobby of the hotel.

"Sure thing."

"Hello."

"Jake tell me you didn't miss your flight." Peyton said in an urgent voice

"Actually its good news. Nate bumped up the time of our flight we just left Logan and we're on our way to the hotel."

"I can't wait to see you. How much longer?"

"Let me ask the cabbie...umm5 min."

"hit. I gotta go get Hales up to the room."

"K. See ya soon"

Haley and Peyton took the elevator to the 23rd floor and walked to their room - 2300 and walked in.

"O my god Peyt, this place is huge!"

"Seriously, our parents really out did themselves this time."

"Well I think I'm gonna go get on the bath."

"No. Wait. Umm lets order some room service first...a lil pre gaming. Not to much of course cuz we have dinner reservations." Peyton said no a little to quickly for her liking but Haley didn't seem to notice.

"Whatever we have time."

Haley's phone started to ring and Peyt knew who it was but she checked her watch anyways. Yup it was Nate and they were ...her thought process was interrupted when there was a knock on the door

"Uhh Hales can you get that?"

"I'm on the phone with Nate can't you?"

"I've really gotta pee Hales" Peyton said while pretending to back up towards the bathroom.

"Nate hold on a sec I have to open the door." Haley said as she walked to the door. She tried to look through the peep whole but someone was covering it. Haley was getting ticked off and was ready to tell whoever was on the other side of the door off when she swung it open...

"O my god!" Haley screamed as she jumped into Nathan's arms, Peyton wasn't to far behind her as she jumped into Jake's waiting arms. The gang all hugged eachother and said their hellos and what not.

Haley was still holding onto Nate when he heard her sniffle, sure enough when he looked down she was crying.

"Aww Hales don't cry."

"They're happy tears Nate. God I just can't believe you're really here!"

"Well believe babe. I wanted to tell you so bad before you left but I thought a surprise would be better."

"Did you all know? Peyt I can't believe you didn't tell me!"

"It was so hard, especially when we were at the rink and Ashley and them came in. I wanted to tell you so bad but I knew I had to keep it a secret."

"Hold up who's Ashley? I thought the girl that said hit to you was Stephanie?" asked a confused Nate

"They came in at the same time. Whatever lets not talk about them. How long are you guys here for?" Haley asked still wrapped in Nates arms.

"Two weeks. We figured you girls might want to come back with us and spend a week in Tree Hill." Nate replied.

"Where are you guys staying?"

"Peyton's house" Jake answered with a grin on his face.

The gang all sat around in the huge living room area and got caught up on talking...and other stuff. When Brooke noticed the clock on the wall said 6.

"hit guys we gotta get ready for dinner."

"I need a shower. I'll be out in 10 min." Haley said

"Need any help?" Nate said winking at his beautiful girlfriend.

"No. I think I can handle it." She replied smirking, she knew he was just teasing her.

"I'll go in the other shower." said Peyton

"And I'll go in the 3rd said Brooke.

While the girls are in the shower...

"I'm gonna tell Hales that I love her tonight, after our midnight kiss"Nate blurted out.

"That was random bro, but I'm glad. You two are meant to be together, anyone can see it." Luke replied

"Ya Nate that's really cool. I felt kinda bad, I told Peyton before they left and every time I talked to her she would talk about how much Hales missed you and I knew that Peyt missed me but she also knew she was gonna see me tonight. I guess some girls they went to high school gave Haley a hard time at one of the hockey games she was workin at - something anout her wearing your sweatshirt, I guess one of the girls follows college bball and said asked Haley how she knew you and when Haley said you were her boyfriend another girl started talking hit about her."

"What! She never told me that she just said that the girls she went to high school with were bitches." Nate relpied - the concern for his girlfriend evident in his voice.

"She proboly just didn't want you to worry man" Luke said

"I'm gonna go wait for her to get outa the shower."

Haley came out of the shower in just a towel humming and was shocked to see Nate sitting on the bed.

"Hey babe, what are you doin in here?"

"Hales why didn't you tell me that those girls gave you a hard time cuz they knew you are dating me?"

She started to cry.

"Hales I'm not mad. I promise. I just wanna know why you didn't tell me." He said while pulling her onto his lap.

"I didn't want you to be mad or worried. I wanted you to think I wasn't completly miserable without you."

"If it makes you feel any better I was miserable without you too. Ask Luke, or Jake, or Brooke for that matter."

"Well at least we aren't miserable now" she said attacking his lips.

When they finally parted for air she went to stand up so that she could get dressed, but her towel got caught and fell, leaving her naked in front of Nate. He was shocked and couldnt help but admire and stare at his beautiful girlfriend until he realized that she was crying again. He quickly got up and wrapped the towel around her.

"There's nothing to cry about Hales. You are beautiful, inside and out - every single part of you."

She couldn't respond she was still too embarrassed so she just threw her arms around his neck.

"I'm gonna leave so you can get dressed." he said and with one last quick kiss he was out the door.

The gang all went to dinner and had a great time. Now they were back in the room and they had all changed into comfy clothes - of course Haley was wearing Nate's sweatshirt. They were playing ashole and they all had pretty good buzzes goin on, but Nate made sure not to let himself or Haley drink too much, he didn't want her to think he was only telling her that he loved her because he was drunk. After a few rounds of cards and some Dick Clark they put some music on and started their own little dance party...it was 10 minutes to midnight and Nathan slowly guided Haley and himself over to the terrace so that they could be alone.

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1 They shared the most passionate kiss they had ever had and when they came up for air Nathan looked her in the eyes...

"Haley Ann James, you are the most beautiful person I know, and I have fallen head over heals in love with you."

Haley attacked Nathan's mouth again and this time when they came up for air she said:

"I love you too Nathan James Scott."

Enjoy and Pretty please with a cherry on top reply!

Mel


	13. 18

Chapter 18

"I wanted to tell you a while ago but I wanted it to be special."Nate told Haley

"Nate, it would have been special no matter how you told me, but this is really extra special, especially sense I didn't even think I was gonna get to see you tonight." Haley replied kissing him again.

"I'm gonna go talk to the girls for a sec. Will you get me another drink?"

"Anything for you babe. What do you want?"

"Smirnoff Twist please."

Right after Nate walked into the room Peyton and Brooke came running out onto the terrace and shut the doors behind them. As soon as the doors were shut Haley started jumping up and down.

"He loves me, he loves me!" she screamed at her two best friends and they all hugged and jumped up and down at the same time. What they didn't know was that the boys could see the whole thing.

Once Haley was done freaking out they all went back inside and drank a little more but they started to wined down, each couple took a room, they shared beds at school so it wasn't really a big deal. Nathan and Haley just cuddled and talked until they fell asleep.

The next morning Peyton and Haley took their friends and boyfriends around Beantown because none of them had ever been there in the winter before. They had a nice morning and then packed up the car to head back to the Cape. Jake drove and Luke sat in the front and then Nate sat in the back next to a door and then Haley next to him and Peyton next to her and the Brooke behind Jake, next to the other door - it was a tight squeeze but they didn't want to rent a car.

The 3rd day on the Cape Haley had to work another of her high school's hockey games : it was the D-Y Dolphins vs. the Randolph Knights. They got to the rink an hour before the game was to start because that is when Haley needed to be there. When they got there Haley punched in and then introduced her friends to her boss - who was very glad to have her best worker back for break. Then everyone except Haley and Nathan went out into the rink and sat in the bleachers waiting for the game to start. Meanwhile Haley set up the cash box in the lobby so that people could start paying to get into the game. Nathan sat in a chair beside her and they talked when there were lulls in the line, when she was busy taking peoples money, stamping thier hands and giving them their change back he just watched her in amazement - he would never be able to be so cordial to some of the people he went to high school with and after the stories she had told him about some of her fellow "dolphins" he was so proud of her and the way she always handled her self, it was one of the reasons why he fell in love with her.

"So you gonna give me a whose who or what?" Nate asked just as Haley was getting ready to pack up and head into the office to count the bank and drop it into the safe.

"Yea once I'm done counting the money and stuff, we can go in and sit with everyone else, I just have to move the nets for the zamboni driver between the periods." Just as Haley finished explaing what she had to do another costumer walked in and she looked up.

"Hi Haley."

"Hi Brett. Five dollars please."

"I'm a student" Haley was starting to get ticked and so she quipped back,

"Last time a checked you graduated in 2003, that would mean you no longer attend D-Y so you don't get the student rate."

Nathan vaugely remembered Haley telling him about some kid named Brett and he could see her tense up so he put his hand on her thigh.

Brett gave her a 20 and she stamped his hand and then gave him his change and he left. Haley immediately started cleaning up and going into the ofice, with Nathan right on her heels.

"You ok babe."

"Ya, we'll talk when I'm done."

With that they sat in silence while Haley counted the money and filled out the paper work.

"I have to go grab the nets so that they can clean the ice."she said

"Do you want some help?"

"Sure."

With that they walked out to the rink just in time to make it on the ice and get the nets out of the way of the zamboni. When they got off Haley dragged him upstairs before they made their way to the group. When they got into the conference room at the top of the stairs she pulled him into a kiss.

"I love you"

"and I love you. So was that THE Brett that you had a crush on for foever and basically broke your heart?"

"The one and only. To be honest I'm kinda surprised that he tried to pull the whole 'I'm a student' thing, I was expecting it from Casey or someone."

"No worries babe. We both finally have what we've always wanted - love. What do you say we go watch the game."

"Ya"

When they got to the bleachers Peyton rushed over to Haley and gave her a questioning look - having seen Brett sit down a few seats over.

"I'm fine Pey, I swear. H can't get to me anymore, I'm in love." She said squeezing Nate's hand. They all sat down and chatted and watched the game - cheering of course for the dolphins. Towards the end of the 2nd period Haley once again made her way over to the doors to the ice so that she could move the nets again. Whne she was done she met up with everyone in the snack bar, where everyone was waiting in line to get hot cocoa. She simply went behind the counter and grabbed a drink and said thank you as the worker wrote down what she took.

"Hey no fair" Luke said

"I work here so its plenty fair - I get a free drink for every shift." Haley replied smirking "So ha"

They all laughed and Nate stood behind Hales and put his arms around her waist. Just then Ashley and her little posse cam in the snack bar and of course Ashley got all in Haley's face, but Nate came to her rescue.

"Excuse me, but what exactly is it that you have against my girlfriend? Because from everything I know about her she couldn't harm a fly, she worked her as off for your class. What did you do for your class or anyone for that matter."

He was met with silence, "Ya thats what I thought" and with that they left the snack bar. The gang went to the bleachers except Haley, she said she had to do stuff in the office, Nate stayed behind too.

"Thanks for sticking up for me Nate, it really meant a lot to me."

"Hales she had no reason to be a bitch to you. I love you and I would do anything for you."

They just sat in the office and talked until Haley had to do stuff. When the game was over and the rink cleaned they all went back to Peyton's house and told high school stories.

A/N Ok that chapter was kinda just filler/ kinda to give light into Haleys life. Incase u forgot Brett was mentioned in ch 1 - he was haleys long time crush...Hope you enjoyed. PLEASE PLEASE REPLY!

MEL


	14. 19

Chapter 19

The next week flew by and before Haley knew it they were on their way to Logan, she was goin to meet her boyfriends family and she was beyond nervous. They got to Logan and checked in and were waiting to board the plane, Haley was fidgeting like crazy, even though she had a couple hours until she had to meet the Scotts.

"Hales you ok?" Nate asked

"Huh? Ya I'm fine, why wouldn't I be. I mean I'm just goin to be meeting the love of my lifes parents in a few hours." She said rambling.

"Hales, you have nothing, and I mean nothing to worry about. My parents are gonna think your awesome, well my mom will anyways, and I don't really care what my dad has to say. I love you. Thats all that matters, nothing anyone says or does can change that." Nate comforted her. They sat there in silence until they boarded the plane, with their hands interwined.

The flight went by a little to quickly for Haley's liking. They arrived in North Carolina and they got off and collected their luggage and then made their way to the parking garage where Nate had parked his expedition. The ride was filled with Brooke telling the girls all about Tree Hill and asking what everyone wanted to do.

They pulled up in front of Karen's Café and everyone got out of the car except Haley. Nate told everyone to go ahead in, that they would be in soon.

"Hales whats wrong?"

" I know what you said in Boston, and I believe every word. But I still want your family to like me and what if they don't"

"They will. Now come on." He said grabbing her hand and kissing it as they walked into the café.

They walked into the café hand in hand and as soon as they walked in a blonde woman walked up to Nathan and gave him a hug.

"Hi mom. This is my girlfriend, Haley James."

"Its nice to meet you Mrs. Scott."

"Please call me Deb. And the pleasure is all mine." Deb said, hugging Haley.

A/n Ok I know that really sucked but I wanted to give you guys something and I had a mixture of writers block and having to switch dorm rooms...will the drama ever end! Hopefully I'll have another update Sunday or Monday - but I make no promises I have a paper due and a LOT of reading. PLEASE PLEASE REPLEY! (If you guys have any ideas on what you want to happen let me know and I'll see if I can work it in). Have a great weekend!

3

Mel


	15. 20

A/N Sorry guys, lots of icky drama and school work I had to do. I'm extremely ticked off w/ tonights eppy and thought it would be could to write so that I can make what I want to happen happen. Enjoy and please please please **REPLY**!

3

Mel

Chapter 20

Haley didn't really know what to say so she just smiled and Deb went on to greet the rest of her sons friends. Nathan hugged her from behind and whispered into her ear,

"You were great Hales, I can tell that she really likes you. And I know that I really love you."

She blushed in response and squeezed his hands, which were still rested on her stomach. Then she guided him to the booth where the rest of the gang had sat down.

"Ok I think our first stop should be One Tree Hill and the river court" Brooke said

"Ummm what's One Tree Hill?" Peyton askd

"It's the adreess of our high school."Jake replied

"And you refer to your high school using its address?" Haley asked a little puzzled

Nathan chuckled, " Ya, its like some school spirit thing...ya know there is only **one** tree hill"

"Oh" Haley and Peyton said in unison."And the river court?" Haley asked

"Well a bball court next to the river of course." Luke quipped

"Of course"Haley said laughing.

The gang hung out for awhile at the café and had some lunch and then they went on their lil excursion.

They were now in the car on the way to the river court after touring the One Tree Hill. Haley was giving Nathan a hard time about his spirit rock.

"Hey I'm not the one who dressed up as a dolphin named Finius for a pep ralley sweetie"

That shut her up pretty quick...

When they got to the river court the guys decided to play a game and so the girls cheered for them. They played until they couldn't stand anymore and then they went back to Brooke's place and ordered pizza's. They were all gonna stay there cuz Brooke's parents were never there.

The gang talked the whole nite and Haley made sure to take lots of pictures. The gang finally went to sleep and Nathan and Haley laid spooned together holding each others hands...Nathan rubbing small circles on the back of Haley's hand with his thumb.

" Good Night Haley J. I love you."

"I love you too Scott."

With that they fell asleep.

A/N I've seen a lot of ppl use Haley J in their fics and I really love it and I wanted Nate to have a name for her that only he used...I don't really know who to give credit to for it but if its u let me know and I'll put it in the next a/n. Also sorry for the suckiness that is this update but I kinda just wanna get them back to school and I wan't really in a writing mood but thought you that still read were deserving of an update! Please please reply!

3

Mel


	16. 21

A/N: So sorry for the wait guys...this semester is a lot harder than the first one and I have a small case of writers block. I have no clue where I'm goin w/ this chappy I'm just gonna start writing and see what comes to me. Hope you enjoy! REPLY REPLY REPLY...PRETTY PLEASE W/ CHERRIES ON TOP!

Chapter 21

The days that the gang spent in Tree Hill before they had to return to UNC flew by and before they new it it was their last day of break. Everyone had gone out for breakfast except for Haley and Nate, who told the gang that they wanted to sleep in when they were discussing their plans the previous night. When they finally woke up and then an hour later decided to actually get out of bed Haley got in the shower. Without realizing it she started to sing, something she had been careful not to do around her new friends and her boyfriend, Peyton nagged her enough about how great her voice is and how she should sing in public. Nathan heard her as he was passing by the bathroom and just stood there listening to her beautiful voice, he soon just plopped down on the floor taking in the words that she was singing. The door to the bathroom swung open and he scrambled to his feet.

"Nate, what are you doing sitting in the middle of the floor?" Hales asked with a slight chuckle

"I was just listening to an angel sing" he replied as he took a step closer to her and put his hands on her hips.

"What are you talking about'

"You...singing in the shower."

"O, I uh didn't realize I was"

"Hey, you sounded great. How come you never told me you could sing?"

"Uhhhh. I don't know, its not really that important."

"Sure it is. And you have an amazing voice. You should sing at open mic night tonight."

"No."

" Ok I won't pressure you. But you do have an amazing voice."

"Thank you" she said leaning against him as he wrapped his arms around her towel clad body.

The gang arrived at open mic night and sat down at a large circle booth. They ordered some drinks and chatted before people started to sing.

"I'll be right back" Jake said as he got up.

"And up next is Tree Hill's very own Jake Jagelski" announced the announcer.

The gang practically got whip lash they turned their heads so fast.

"This is for my beautiful girlfriend, Peyton." Jake said before he started singing.

By the time Jake was done, Peyton had tears in her eyes and when Jake came back to the table and took his seat beside her she just burried her head into his chest and mummbled "I love you"

He laughed and said "I love you too."

They watched the rest of the singers and just had a good time until it was time to go back to Brooke's to get some sleep. They had to be up early to hit the road and get back to school.

Everyone is in their rooms getting ready for bed.

"Nate, I'm sorry" Haley said.

"For what?"

"Not singing"

"Awww, sweetie, don't be sorry. Its ok." He said walking up to her and wrapping his arms arounf her waist.

As they stood there in the middle of their room she started to serenade him with Kelly Clarkson's A Moment Like This. When she finished he said

"I love you Haley J."

"I love you to Nate."

Then they crawled into bed and fell asleep in each others arms.

A/N : Sorry its so short but I really don't know where I'm goin with this and I've been really sick lately. I'm so sorry I didnt have it up Mon like I had promised, but with being sick and roommate issues it just wasn't possible. Let me know if there is anything you want to happen.

3

mel


	17. 22

Chapter 22

The drive back to UNC was filled with jokes and laughter, remembering all the fun and silly things that they did over break.

The gang slowly got back into their school routine. They finished out the basket ball season and life was good foe all of them. Everyone was really happy and really in love. Easter and Spring break were a mere week away. Since Easter and spring break coincided Peyton and Haley could go home but they decided it wasn't really worth it to go home for a week, ya they missed their parents, but all the other people that they loved were at school.

Haley and Nathan were in the library studying for all the mid terms they had that week and working on the papers that were due before break.

"Ugh, I have so much hit to do and I just wanna relax" Haley said exasperated.

"Just think babe, 4 days and you'll have a break, a whole week."he said smiling, the he added, "with me"

"I know, and I can not wait but still, I'm gonna go insane"

"Come with me" he said

He dragged her to the elevator and took her to the 8th floor of the library, no one was ever up there. When they got off he dragged her to the back of the floor between Pushkin and Tolstoy.

"Nate what are we doing up here?" Haley asked as he pushed her up against the stack of books

"Relaxing you." He said before he crashed his lips on to hers.

She moaned, which only encouraged him, he moved on to her neck as his hands moved from her waist up her shirt and started massaging her breasts.

"God Nate do you have any idea what you are doing to me right now?"

He stopped his ministrations only long enough to answer her,

"Baby that's kinda the point of this little study break" he said and then right back to what he was doing.

Haley didn't know what she was doing, every time she was with Nathan, she wanted to do things that she thought she would wait for marriage for. They had not had sex and both agreed that they weren't ready but it took a great deal of will power on both their parts.

Haley pushed Nathan away and pulled her shirt over her head and the slowly pulled Nate's shirt up over his head...running her hands along his hard defined abs as she did so, eliciting a moan from him.

Just as his shirt landed on the floor right next to hers they were interrupted by a booming voice

"Hey kids this is a library not the back of a car. I've never seen you up here before so I'll let you off with a warning this time. Get decent and get out!" the security guy bellowed.

Nate had come to stand in front of Haley while they were being spoken to so that the old man would see her . He turned around and kissed her hard before bending down and grabbing their clothes.

A/N More soon I promise! Let me know what ya think!

3

Mel


	18. 23

Chapter 23

Haley's face was as red as a cherry as they walked over to the elevator after they had gotten themselves resituated. They walked in silence for tow reasons 1. Haley was embarrassed by her actions and 2. Nate felt like he had pushed her and he felt awful.

They got in the elevator and turned to each other at the same time

"I'm sorry" they said in unison.

Then Haley just started laughing. She realized that she didn't really have a reason to be embarrassed and Nate probably enjoyed it.

"Haley J. Why are you laughing?"

"How can I no laugh? You have been so good about not pushing me to go further than I was ready to and I friggen start stripping you of clothes in the library. What isn't funny about that? If that old man hadn't come you probably woulda gotten lucky"

"Hales I would of stopped us. I don't want our first time to be in the library, I want it to be special. But ya now that you mention it is pretty funny. And I really am sorry I never meant for it to get as far as it did"

"Don't worry about it. It was the best study break I've ever had" she said and then winked at him.

They got off the elevator on the 3rd floor and finished the things that they had due the next day and then they packed up and headed back to their dorm. When they got back to their floor they said good night at the elevator and shared a sweet kiss.

"See ya in the morning babe" she said

"Sweet dreams Hales."

"Geez Hales did you finish every single thing you had due this week? You were at the library forever." Peyton said as Haley walked into their room.

Haley just laughed.

"I wish I got everything done, but we took a study break on the 8th floor"she replied

Brooke and Peyton gasped and Haley told them the story.

"Looks like our Haley is sexually frustrated" Brooke said laughing. Haley threw a pillow at her.

"Shut up Brookie. It isn't funny. I don't know what to do. I love him and I can picture our future together but at the same time I'm scared. I mean what if I'm not good and he breaks up with me or something?" Haley said clearly concerned

"Hales, we've been best friends since we were born, and all our live you have put other people's happiness before your own. Anyone can see that you and Nathan are deeply in love. And from what you said happened tonight it seems like you think you're ready. Talk to Nate about it."

"Ya Hales, Nate really cares about you and I highly doubt he turn you down if you propositioned him so to speak" Brooke added

"Thanks you guys. So were you guys productive?"

"Ya we got lots done but thats beside the point Hales. Lets go laungere(sp?) Shooping tomorrow. We deserve a break from all this studying and you obviously need to be away from Nate for a bit." Brook said

"Ya Haley, you can't say no. Besides I wanna get some stuff to. I wanna surprise Jake." Peyton said

"Ok ok." she said.

Meanwhile in the boys room...

Nathan had just stormed into his room all flustered and told the guys what happend.

"She took your shirt off?" Luke said a little surprised, usually Haley was so conservative.

"And a security guard caught you guys?" Jake said with a chuckle.

"Ya, but I don't know what to do. I mean she said I would have gotten lucky. So does that mean she wants to and I can kinda push a little now or do I still wait for her to come to me and say she is ready?"

"Well it sounds like she is ready, you obviously aren't the only sexually frustrated one in the relationship." Luke told his brother with a slight chuckle. Sure, he felt bad for his brother but the situation was funny.

"Thanks Luke, you a huge help" Nate quipped.

"Nate, chill. Spring break is next week why don't you just take a breather from her tomorrow and then you guys can figure everything out over break.


	19. 24

Chapter 24

The girls had been shopping for 3 hours when they finally decided to grab dinner. They went to the Olive Garden. They had a nice dinner and chatted and Haley was really happy that she had Brooke and Peyton as her bestest friends. When they were done they paid the bill and went back to school.

"Two more days and we're done, well for a week any way." Brooke said.

"Hey a week is a week. I can't wait." Peyton replied

Haley was walking in a daze.

"Hey Hales whats up?" Peyton asked.

"Hales, Hales!" Brooke said waving her hand in front of her face.

"Huh, what? O sorry guys I guess I spaced out there."

"Are you sure you're ok?" Peyton asked

"I don't know. I mean I love Nathan with all my heart, I mean I can see us growing old together for crying out loud. And I know I always said I was going to wait, but I want to give myself to him. I'm just scared he won't want it and that I will just make a complete fool of myself." she said with a tear rolling down her cheek, by this time they were on the elevator and Peyton and Brooke embraced their friend.

When they got off of the elevaor Haley was in the middle and Peyt and Brooke each had an arm over her shoulder, unfortunately the guys were hanging out in the floor lounge and saw them getting off the elevator.

Before anyone noticed the look on Haley's face Luke said,

"Wow looks like you guys bought out Victoria's Secret" referring to the pink and white striped bags that the girls were holding.

Haley had been looking at the floor and hadn't noticed the guys, but with out looking up she made a b line for her suite and her room. When Nate started to get up to go after her Peyt stopped him.

"Let me go after her Nate. I'll come and get you when she is ready"

"Hales"

Haley looked up when she heard her best friend say her name and the sobs came gushing out.

Peyton embraced her friend as she cried.

"Hales, you know I love ya right. You're the sister I never had. But you have nothin to be scared of or crying about. Nathan loves you, you should have seen the look on his face when I stopped him from coming after you. Nathan won't push you and I'm sure he wants your first time to be special. Don't worry about anything and just see where things go ok?" Peyton spoke softly as her friend began to relax and stop crying.

"Oh Pey! What would I do with out you?"

"Ummm go crazy?" she said laughing

"God, I'm so embarrassed. I've been acting like such a baby."

"No you haven't. You've just had a lot on your mind. Do you want me to go get Nate, he is really worried. Me and Brooke will take Luke and Jake and get some ice cream."

"Ya could you."

"Sure thing."

Nate came barreling in the room and pulled her into a hug.

A/N Sorry to leave it there guys but I have to go to class. Sorry it took so long for another update, but I had mid terms this week. I'm goin on Spring break so I don't know when I'll be able to update again but I'll try to get one up while I'm away. As always, please reply and enjoy!

3

Melissa


	20. 25 26

Chapter 25

Nathan to Haley, who was sitting on her knees on the floor next to her bed, and embraced her.  
"I'm SO sorry Nate." Haley whispered into his chest.  
"Sweetie, what could you possibly be sorry for?"  
"Are you kidding? I've been a complete basket case since our little study break at the begining of the week!"  
Nate chuckeled, "Hales, you aren't the only one. And besides I'm the one that should be sorry. If I hadn't suggested it you wouldn't feel like this and you wouldn't felt like you had to go shopping with the girls."  
"I'm glad we had that study break, it made me realize something. And as for shopping, well thats always fun and on this trip the grils really helped me pick out some cute stuff."  
"Cute stuff huh? Wait, wait you said it made you realize something what did it make you realize?" Nate asked a lil aprehensively.  
She burried her head back into Nate's chest, she was nervous, she wanted this so bad, but she didn't know what to say. So she decided cliche was good.  
"It made me realize that I want to give myself to you. All of me,and I aslo realized how much I want you." she said as the blsuh crept onto her face. And for what seemed like the millionth time in the last 10 minutes her head was again burried in his chest. So he whispered seductively into her ear,  
"Thats good to know cause I really want you to, I'm glad you want me to be your first,and I hope I'm your last too."  
She smiled at this, she was glad to know that he pictured them together forever too. She the attacked his lips with hers. When they finally broke apart for air he said,  
"So ya gonna show me what ya bought?"  
"Maybe you'll get to see over spring break, if your good" she replied winking at him, he just laughed and began to kiss her once again.

Sorry its short...I'm at home and hate using this computer, I promise to update when I get back to school after Easter. Happy Easter everyone!

Chapter 26

The last 2 days before break flew by really fast and Haley was finally just getting back from her last exam. Brooke and Peyton were waiting for her in their room.  
"Hey Hales, how'd your last exam go?" Peyton asked  
"Ehhh, it was ok. I'm just glad this week is over nad that I talked to Nathan. I'm really siked for this week!" Haley gushed to her two best friends.  
"Someones gettin lucky over spring break!" Brooke squealed out.  
" Hey, I'm not the only one who got stuff at Victoria's!"  
"But theres a difference Hales, me and Luke already had our first time""Ya, and me and Jake, well we do enough so that its not that big of a deal, I mean of course its a big deal but...o forget it you guys know what i mean."  
The girls laughed.  
"So when are we leaving?" Haley inquired of her roomies  
"As soon as you get your as packed girlie" Brooke replied laughing.

The car ride to Tree Hill flew by with laughter and chatter. They dropped off Brooke and luke at her house and Peyton and Jake at his house. They would all mee up at the cafe later for dinner.

Jake's parents were not home and as soon as he set the bags down in his room Peyton attcked his lips. They had a lot of pent frustrations, they were both ready and willing it was just thay they didn't want their first time together to be at school woth a possible interruption. They both knew Jake's parents would be gone for the first half of break so they were done eith waiting and being patient. Peyton strted to pull Jake's shirt off ass he kicked his bedroom door closed.

Brooke and Luke just hung out til it was time to go to the cafe.

At Nate's house...


	21. 27

Chapter 27

Nates House

They walked in through the kitchen and were greeted by Deb, who was on her way out.

"Hey kids, I was just heading over to the café to help out Karen."

"Ok mom, we'll see you there in a bit, we're meeting everyone for dinner."

"Ok. Behave!"

"Don't worry Deb, I'll keep him in line" Haley said laughing, as Deb walked out the door.

"Haha you're so funny Haley J."

"You know you love me"

"and you know that I love you" he replied as they began ascending the stairs to his room.

Once they got to his room she plopped down on his bed while he set the suitcases down. He smirked when he turned around and Haley laying in the middle of his bed, smiling ever so seductively at him, but then she got up and started walking towards her bag.

"Hales what are you doin?"

"I wanna change. I'll be right back." and with that she walked into the bathroom, Nate just sighed and laid down on his bed.

"Hey Hales, what do ya wanna do for the next couple of hours? Watch a movie or something?" Nate yelled so she could hear him through the door. Just as he finished speaking she opened the door to the bathroom, and upon hearing the door open Nate turned his head and was stunned by what he saw, his beautiful girlfriend standing in the doorframe wearing nothing but a lite oink neglige.

"O I was thinking of something a lil different" she replied. She couldn't believe she just said that.

"I like the way you think Miss James."Nate said as he got up and walked over to her, pulling her into a passionate mind blowing kiss.

"Have I mentioned lately how much I love you, or how incredibly sexy you are?"

"The first one yes, the second one not recently no" she replied with a giggle.

"Well I do and you are"

"Well I do too and so aren't you" she replied still giggling.

He just laughed and smashed his lips back down onto hers while guiding them back to his bed. Without breaking their lips apart he gently laid her down on the bed and got on top of her, holding himself up on his elbows.

When oxygen became an issue he slowly and reluctantly pulled away, and as soon as he pulled away Haley pushed his shirt up and over his head, much the same way she had done in the library.

"God, do you have any idea what you do to me Haley J.?" he asked out of breath

"Hopefully the same way that you make me feel" she replied, running her hands up and down his abs and back.

He let out a low moan and then whispered in her ear, "O ya, and how do I make you feel?"

She blushed, but decided to play along, " Well you always make me happy, and I always feel safe with you." She paused "and other times like right now" she paused again, "you make me really, really hot" She said the last part in a breathy voice that sent shivers down Nate's back. He began trailing hot open mouthed kisses down her neck, he really wanted to leave a mark but he figured he shouldn't since they were meeting the gang for dinner.

"O god Nate" she moaned. She pulled his head back up to her lips for another searing kiss, while they were kissing her hands made it down to his belt and began to unbuckle it, then she undid the button and unzipped them, when she started to push them down and her hand brushed against his erection he moaned out, " God Hales",

and she simply replied, " hey if I'm gonna be in next to nothing you better believe you will be to"

He just laughed, "Hey I'm not complaining, that was definately a moan of pleasure, trust me"

She smiled at this, she was glad to know that even though she didn't have any experience that she could please him.

He began kissing her neck again, his hands rubbing small circles over her stomach, when he reached the hem of her neglige, he looked up at her asking for silent permission to remove it, she smiled at how sweet he was being and nodded her head.

Her neglige joined his shirt and pants somewhere on the floor, he couldn't help but stare at her, she was so beautiful. He realized that he was staring and when he looked into her eyes he could tell that she was nervous.

"I'm sorry for starin Hales, you're just so damned beautiful"

"God, I love you" was her reply.

He began to massage her breasts while trailing kisses down her neck, working his way down her whole body.

"I want you so bad Nate"

"Just hold on for a little while, I wanna do something for you first, but tell me if you want me to stop."

"Mmmmm k."

With that he slowly pulled down the underwear that went with her neglige and trailed kisses up her leg. Then his fingers and mouth brought her to her first orgasm, she screamed his name as she went over the edge.

When she finally calmed down and her breathing returned to normal she said "wow" and then flipped him over, he was shocked, he didn't think she was that strong.

"I think I owe you for that" she said. She had no idea what had gotten into her. But she new that she wanted to repay him for what he had just done for her.

So she began to slide his boxers down his legs "Hales, you don't have to"

"I know, but I want to. I want to make you feel how you just made me feel"

And with that she began to give him a hand job, she didn't really know what she was doing but Nate seemed to be enjoying it. When he came he handed her a tissue from the nightstand so she could clean off her hand and then he flipped them and they had sex for the first time.

They walked into the café hand in hand. "Hey Deb, Karen." Haley said as they walked over to the counter to get drinks. They got their drinks and then waled over to the booth in the far corner where the rest of the gang was sitting. As they walked up Brooke said " O mi God" got up and dragged Haley away, with Peyton in tow...


	22. 28

Chapter 28

Haley looked behind her as Brooke dragged her away from Nate, and mouthed "I love you" to him he did the same in return and winked at her.

When they got to the other side of the café Haley yelled at Brooke,

"What the hell?"

"You did it!"

"Thats none of your business Brookie! And would you shut up Nate's mom is at the damn counter you idiot, and how the hell did you even know?" Haley was just pretending to be really pissed

"Your glowing bestest friend. So spill the details!" Peyt said

"Hmm, seems to me I'm not the only one glowing, Miss Sawyer" was Haley's reply

"Well if you weren't so busy getting it on and you had been on time you woulda heard me tell Brookie all about, now you have to wait til after you dish" Peyton replied giggling. And so the girls started their gossip.

Meanwhile at the booth w/ th boys

"Well lil bro, you look a little less frustrated this evening." Luke said

"Huh, what?" was Nate's reply, he hadn't been paying attention - but watching Haley laugh with her friends.

"So how was it?" Jake asked playing along

"Huh, how was what?"

"Dude come down from cloud nine and join us here in reality. We're tryin to have a conversation with you." Luke said

"Sorry guys. God, she drives me crazy"

"So you didn't get any then?" Jake asked, stringing Nate along

"What! I'm not telling you guys shit, Haley would be pised at me."

"Bro, what the hell do think the girls are over there talking about."

"What! They dragged Haley off before we even sat down, how could they possibly know?"

"Brooke has like a sixth sense about knowing when people have had sex, especially when its for the first time" Luke replied

"Luke would you shut up, Haley doesn't know"

"Haley doesn't know what?" Haley said as the girls approached the boys

O hit Nate thought

"O nothin babe, I'll tell you later." he tried

"You ashole, after what we just did your gonna keep secrets from me! Thats just f uckin wonderful." Haley said as she turned on her heal with Nate close behind her.

When he finally caught up to her he grabbed her elbow and pulled her around to face him, before he could say anything she started screaming at him through her tears to let her go and what an as he is, then she started pounding his chest with her fist. So he did the only thing he could do, he pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Shhh, Hales. Its nothing like your thinking."

But she just kept sobbing so he guided her to the car put her in and sped back to his house, when they got there he had to carry in the house, she was so tired from the events of ealier in the afternoon, that fighting with Nate pushed her into exhaustion and she fell asleep in the car. She just began to rise as he laced her on the bed. She opened her eyes, looked at him, then rolled over and burried her head in a pillow. He tried with no luck to get her to look at him, so he got up rolled her over and then sat on her hips.

"Leave me alone"

"No, you have to listen to me Hales."

"No, I don't. And don't call me that."

"Why not, you know I love you."

"Do I? Because I don't keep secrets from you Nate. You didn't just give me your virginity just to find out that I was keeping things from you!"

"Yes I did" he whispered, somewhat ashamed

"What? What are you talking about?"

" You did just give me you virginity, and yes I should have told you, but I gave you mine to Haley J. You were my first and I hope you're my last."

Haley started a whole new batch of tears

"Aww don't cry baby. I'm sorry"

"Why didn't you just tell me?"

"I didn't want you to be nervous, well anymore than you already were and I figured if you new we were both virgins then you would feel less comfortable"

"I'm sorry I over reacted"

"No I'm sorry I didn't tell you"

"I'm kinda glad you didn't though. I was really nervous, but you made it wonderful."

"Well you didn't seem too nervous, if that makes you feel better."

"Ya, it does. I love you baby"

"I love you too"


End file.
